DC Nextwave
DC Nextwave is the most recent relaunch of DC Comics. Nextwave takes place in a world where the DC's most famous heroes have been around for five to twelve years and have already built up a rogues gallery, as small or large as it may be. Comics Ongoing *Batman *Green Arrow & Black Canary *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Superman *Justice League Limited/Special Events * Wrath of Starro Characters Main Batman *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the main vigilante of Gotham who has been around for ten years. Green Arrow & Black Canary * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - the CEO of Queen Industries and secretly the Green Arrow. He has been fighting crime for five years. * Dinah Lance/Black Canary - Oliver‘s secretary and partner with a supersonic scream. The Flash *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' - TBD Wonder Woman * Princess Diana of Themyscria/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - an Amazon who becomes a heroine and has been a hero for three years. Superman *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - the last son of Krypton and the savior of Metropolis who has been fighting crime for five years. Justice League *'Justice League Omni' **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman '- leader of the Omni League ** *'team' ** *'team' * Supporting Batman *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's loyal butler and father figure. *'Lucius Fox' - the creator of most of Batman's gadgets. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - an on and off friend of Bruce's. *'Thomas Wayne '- Bruce's father. *'Martha Wayne' - Bruce's mother. Green Arrow & Black Canary *'John Diggle' - Oliver’s personal bodyguard. *'Edward "Eddie" Fyers' - an old associate of Oliver and a CIA agent. *'Felicity Smoak' - a scientist at Queen Industries who also aids the Green Arrow. The Flash *'Iris West' - TBD *'Wallace "Wally" West' - TBD *'Prof. Jay Garrick' - TBD *'Capt. David Singh' - TBD Wonder Woman *'Steve Trevor' - an American pilot who encounters Diana. * Superman *'Lois Lane '- TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' - TBD *'Perry White' - TBD *'Steven "Steve" Lombard' - TBD *'Ronald "Ron" Troupe' - TBD *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' - TBD *'Lucy Lane' - TBD Justice League * Antagonists Batman *'Natural Predators' **'Hawk' - the leader of the Natural Predators with a connection to Bruce. **'Owl' - a young mute girl who carries a large sniper rifle. **'Raccoon '- an extremely good thief and a kleptomaniac. **'Weasel' - a small but fast fighter. **'Snake' - a woman who carries poison on her at all times. Green Arrow & Black Canary *'Mia Dearden/Prometheus (II)' - Oliver's former sidekick who ends up becoming a murderous criminal out to kill Oliver. *'William Tockman/Clock King' - a dangerous clock-themed criminal. ** Katie and Mary Jones/Tick and Tock - twins who end up becoming Clock King’s henchwomen. *'Count Werner Vertigo' - a drug lord who has previously died, being brought back and enhanced Vertigo. *'Carrie Cutter/Cupid' - a woman who has an obsessive crush on Green Arrow. *'Constantine Drakon' - a deadly assassin. The Flash *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' - TBD *'August Heart/Godspeed' - TBD *'James Jesse/The Trickster' - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' - TBD * Wonder Woman *'Barbara Anne Minerva/Cheetah' - an archeologist who becomes a half woman-half Cheetah. *'Circe' - an immortal sorceress. * Superman *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - the owner of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. *'Bizarro' - an imperfect clone of the Man of Steel. * Justice League Story Arcs Batman *The Batman Conspiracy - Act I (1-6) *The Batman Conspiracy - Act II (?) *The Batman Conspiracy - Act III (?) * Green Arrow & Black Canary *A Ticking Clock (1-?) * The Flash * Wonder Woman * Superman *Luthor Knows Best (?) * Justice League * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas